In 2014, it was estimated that 1.9 billion people worldwide were overweight and more than 600 million people were obese. Intake of excess energy drives adipocyte hyperplasia and hypertrophy, leading to obesity. Chronic obesity-related complications such as diabetes, cardiovascular disease, immune disorders and cancer impose an economic burden on patients and nations.
Pharmaceutical approaches are commonly used to combat obesity in addition to diet control and physical exercise. Current drugs used in weight losses act on reduction of fat absorption, suppression of appetite and increase of fullness. Despite their efficacy, weight-loss drugs are often accompanied by undesirable side effects and cost-effectiveness concerns. B. pilosa, an Asteraceae plant, is commonly used as a potherb or herbal medicine globally. This plant and/or its polyynes have been demonstrated to treat diabetes and hypertension.